1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle light for vehicles, preferably motor vehicles, comprising at least one housing in which at least one illumination element is arranged and which is provided at the inner side of a car body part of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such vehicle lights are fastened as separate units on the car body of the vehicle. These vehicle lights are either mounted in receiving openings of the car body or are connected to the outer side of the car body.